Vampire Kisses One-Shots
by G0th1cVampLov3r
Summary: One-Shot about the Vampire Kisses Series. Review with your ideas. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N yo. I use to write fluffy A&A fics but i present to you my first story about the freaking awesome series. Its a collection of one-shots based on the amazing relationship of the sexy Alexander Sterling and the striking Raven Madison. Review with ideas. First one will be up soon. :)

XxJessxX


	2. House Call

Raven's P.O.V.

When Alexander didn't reply to my text i knew something was up. If it was daylight we'd both be asleep. But midnight? I open my coffin slowly to avoid waking up my parents or my brother Billy Boy. I like lying in my coffin even at night but when sunset was three hours ago and my gothic guy, my vampire mate, my prince of darkness, my knight of the night, wasnt contacting me in any way, shape, or form i had too see what was up. I shut the coffin and grab my combat boots and lace them up. Then quickly brushing my raven hair i apply some charcoal eye shadow and black lipstick and head out. Alexander had given me a key to the mantion (sorry i think i spelled that wrong) so i hopped on my bike and peddled as fast as my booted legs could go. I arrived at the mantion and locked my bike on the iron gate. Instead of figuring out which key opened it i scaled the gate in record time and went to the door. I grabbed the one key i knew for sure where it led. A heart shaped at the top silver key. I slipped it in and unlocked the door and after say a quick hello to Jameson i ascended the stairs to Alexander's room. I walk in and hear what sounds like puking. I rush over to his wash room and see a horrible sight right in front of me. Alexander was leaning over the sink dry heaving. I look and see blood washing down the drain. Still gagging Alexander failed to notice me. I quitely ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and ran to my boyfriend. I set the water down and with one hand hold back his sexy dark locks and with the other i rub his back soothingly. A few minutes later the gagging slowed then stopped. I hand him the water and he drank it greatfully.

"Thanks you." He says giving me a tight squeeze.

"Whats wrong? I thought vampires didnt get sick."

"Not usually. But when someone sneaks a clove of garlic into your blood celler it can happen."

"Who would do that? It couldn't be a Maxwell. They're vampires too. What mortal could've gotten in to the blood celler?"

"Hmm…well. The delivery guys that brought the last box was mortal."

"I don't see why a delivery man would hurt you. Well. I dont see why anyone would hurt you. But its weird. But i have more important things to worry about right now. Come. Lets go downstairs for now and have Jameson clean the celler." I say grabbing his hand then changing into a bat and hover above him. He changes too. Then we fly down stairs to the kitchen Jameson was startled but realized it was just us. We changed back and i didnt hesitate to tell him what was wrong.

"Alexander is sick. Theres garlic in the blood celler. What do we do?"Jameson thought for a moment then said.

"I'll order more blood and get rid of the contaminated bottles. For now we just have to take care of him as we would any mortal with a stomach flu."

"Okay. I'll take care of Alexander. I'd help you with the cellet but you know why i cant so my appologies."

"Its quite alright Ms. Raven. Your probably a better nurse than i am anyways. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." He says cracking a toothy smile then disappearing. I take Alexander back upstairs.

"Lay down. You must be drained from puking so much."

"I am. But im thirsty." He says weakly.

"I can take care of that." I say sitting next to him on the matress.

"What do you-" i cut him off.

"Hush…go ahead drink up. Its all yours." I say first putting my finger over is velvety lips then biting my own wrist and holding the bleeding arm out to him. Realizing arguing was pointless he sinks his fangs in where mine had been and drinks. For a mortal dontating blood in a doctors office is less painful than a vampire sucking the blood out themselves. But for a vampire mate theres no better feeling. He pulls away and i can see that same dreamy-eyed look he had when i was mortal the day he took my blood as his own.

"Thank you." He says midnight eyes sparkling.

"Anytime." i say pulling him in for a kiss. He hesitates.

"But im sick. I dont wanna get you sick too."

"I don't care. Kiss me Alexander." We kiss passionately and for a moment it was just us in the universe. After our kiss I lead him back to his coffin room. He lays down. I turned to leave but feel a tug on my arm.

"Yes?" I say turning to my vampire boyfriend.

"Stay with me? Please?" He asks like a child does to their mom.

"As long as u want me im here." I said unlacing my combat boots and climing in with him.

"i always want you." He says smiling then drifting off. It was almost sunrise anyways. I shut the lid and we slept the day away together in eachother's arms.


	3. Suicidal Loveres

A/N Please note. I know suicide is wrong and dangerous. It just seemed to fit for this one-shot. I hope you enjoy and NEVER try killing yourself.

Raven's POV

I feel the weird tingle that lets me know the sun was comming up any minute now. Perfect! If you're curious as to why I'm a vampire trying to kill myself here's the story.

It was after the covenant ceremony. I was so happy. Alexander had claimed me his for eternity. I was a vampire. What was there not to be happy about? Alexander and I made love for the first time that night. Life couldn't get any better. But a week later everything fell apart. Alexander had to go back to Romania for something. His family was one of the important ones in the vampire world so it made sense. He booked our tickets and we went. One night A week into our trip I started getting sick. Alexander had to go out one night with his family for some dinner and told me to stay in my coffin and get some rest. I felt so sick that i didn't argue. Casandra and Stormy would be home anyways. Casandra and I had concidered something but we never mentioned it to Alexander. Tonight would be the perfect time to find out. After kissing my forehead Alexander leftand shut my coffin lid. I waited five minutes until the coast was clear then opened the lid and went to find Casandra.

"Raven dear. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes Casandra. Better to find out sooner than later."

"Okay Raven. If thats what you think is best."

Casandra took me to a vampire doctor. in the mater of 15 minutes i was lying on a tablewith some weird jell stuff on my stomach.

"Well Ms. Sterling. It seems you are pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

"What?! No. There must ba a mistake. I've only been sexually active once."

"Well Ms. Sterling it is possible to get pregnant your first time. Especially if your turned the same night."

All I could think was damn it, damn it damn it, fucking damn it. How could this happen? Why? Why to me? Why couldn't the world just let me be happy?

"Is something the matter Ms. Sterling?"

"Will the baby be born a vampire or a mortal?"

"Mortal Ms. Sterling. I'm sorry. But one of it's parents muste be mortal. The only a vampire gives birth to a mortal is if said vampire has sex with a mortal."

No! no! No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOO! Something I'd never told anyone happened the night of the covenant ceremony. Trevor didn't just kiss me. He raped me. No one noticed but he did. Alexander had pulled Trevor off me after when Trevor had gone back to just making out. I told no one of what happened. This means I'm pregnant with Trevor Mitchel's baby. HELL NO! Abortions are wrong even in this case. But it's much more than that. How will Alexander react? What will he think? There's only one way out. And that's why im here in a black mini skirt, black combat boots, and a sleeveless black lacey tank top. i climb to the roof of the mansion and waitedI had flown back here as a bat after the news. Casandra begged me not to go. She told me to wait for Alexander at least. But i didn't take any of it. She didnt know why i was comming here and she'd never find out..

"RAVEN! LOVE! GET OFF THE ROOF IT'S ALMOST SUNRISE! IT'LL KILL YOU!"

Great. Alexander followed me here.

"Alexander. I never told you. I'm sorry. Im really extremely sorry. I'm killing myself to make up for it thats how sorry i am." i said sobbing. Alexander landed on the rooftop next to me and I explained everything to him. "Raven. My love if you die i will too. even if i go inside now since we are linked i will die with you."

"Then we shal die together. Even if it wasn't Trevor's child it'll still be mortal. I'd never get to spend time with my child and I'd have to deal with Trevor again. I can't do it. I refuse to do it."

"I understand love. And vampires can't get abortions. Whatever you decide love im with you. I'll always be with you."

We kissed then it happened. The sun came up and shone right on us. Alexander looked beautiful but slowly my sight faded and we died together on the rooftop of the beloved Sterling mansion.

A/N Okay. I think that sucked but let me know what you thought.


End file.
